gravity_falls_roleplayfandomcom-20200227-history
Henry Graham
Henry Graham is a 17-year old resident in Gravity Falls. He works at the Gravity Falls Pool and is role played by Noahm450. Biography Henry Nicolas Graham was born on July 20 to Richard and Stephanie Graham in Orlando, Florida. Richard was a college professor and Stephanie was a imagineer at Walt Disney World. Henry was always a quiet kid. He never liked to get involved in stuff at school or be social with anyone. Since his mom was a imagineer at Disney World, the family usually got to go 3 or 4 times a year. Henry always loved going to Disney World and felt like it was his second home. At age 13 Henry starteted having trouble in school. His parents were very concernedabout this because Henry was a very smart kid and got mainly A's. When he told them that he kept mixing the letters up, they brought him to a doctor who said he had dyslexia. Henry was determined to not letting his dyslexia win even though he needed lots of tutoring. This was hard for him because he was bullied a lot because of his dyslexia and this resulted into Henry falling into depression. In only got worse when Stephanie and Robert divorced. Robert left the two and Stephanie could barely scrape enough money up for the two of them. They soon had to move far away from their home to Gravity Falls, Oregon where Stephanie found a pretty good job. Henry missed his home in Florida a lot, and he missed his yearly trips to Disney World which wasn't in the budget so therefore they would barely be able to go anymore. But this also helped Henry come out of depression because he was moving away from his school and starting over at a new school, which was Gravity Falls High School. It wasn't the best but at least Henry was no longer picked on. After a while Henry soon got a job at the Gravity Falls Pool. This was one of his favorite places to be because Henry always love swimming and the children that visited the pool. He made acquaintences with Summer Moana only because he had worked a couple shifts with her but other then that, he hasn't really interacted with any on els in Gravity Falls due to his shyness. Early Life Henry was always the shy kid who never like to get involved in things. He didn't have a single friend at his school in Florida. When he was 13 he was told that he had dyslexia and started having trouble in school. Many people bullied him and Henry soon fell into depression. Stephanie and Robert soon got divorced and Robert left the two which didn't help Henry at all. Stephanie had to sell they're house in Florida and the two moved to Gravity Falls where Stephanie found a well paying job. Even though Henry missed his house, he was glad to leave behind his old school and start over at Gravity Falls High School. He didn't do great in his classes but managed to do very well considering his dyslexia. Henry soon came out of depression. He found a job at the Gravity Falls Pool which he loves working at because Henry has always loved swimming and took lessons from age 4-11 but the family couldn't afford for him to do it no longer. You can usually find him by himself or at the pool. Appearance Henry has brown hair which he keeps nicely cut, and bright blue eyes. He is 5'11. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *None yet! Likes *Swimming *Disney World and any Disney related things *Not being involved *Being alone *Gravity Falls *YouTube *Music *French Fries *The color green *Pandas *Action movies *Children *Not being picked on *People who accept him for who he is Dislikes *Dyslexia *Bullies *Being depressed *Tutors *His old school *Boring movies *Being yelled at *Sharks *Rap music *Outer Space *Math Parents Gallery Peyton2.jpg peyton-clark.jpg u_9365_i_2767774.jpg 500px-PeytonClark.jpg Henry2.jpg peyton-clark-twitter-dec-14-2013.jpg Henry3.jpg MV5BMTM4MDYxNTkwN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDYxMzAxOQ@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg Henry4.jpg MV5BNjM3MDgzMzQyOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzMzMzAxOQ@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg Henry5.jpg GF Pool.jpg| Gravity Falls Pool, where Henry works Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Seventeen Category:Noahm450 Category:Male Category:Resident Category:American Category:Gravity Falls High School Student